You promised
by BlueStar19
Summary: Deadlock. Megatron is dying and his family is by his side. Ok, not one of my best summaries. MegatronxStarscream. Prime-verse. One-shot.


A/N: So I was looking at pictures and the plot bunnies attacked big time. So now I have tons of stories I wanna get up before I leave. One-shot.

StarscreamxMegatron from Prime

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Starscream couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The Autobots had raided their ship and now he was being protected by the soldiers. The seeker tried to hide, but was almost impossible for him since he was so close to sparking. The silver abdomen wasn't that large. Knock Out had said that the sparkling was a mini-con. Since then Starscream has had difficulty doing anything by himself without help, like walking or drinking energon. The sparkling was doing a huge number on his lithe frame.

Steve had stayed by his side the entire time, helping to protect the carrying commander. Eventually the battle moved right to where the Omega Lock was. Steve was separated from him and the two wheeler got to him, keeping the air commander away from any help. Starscream fought the best he could, but was easily taken down. Arcee seemed disgusted that the seeker was carrying.

Shockwave helped the seeker by blasting the angered femme away. Starscream huddled into the wall near the cyclops. The battle eventually being worse. Three silver seekers came in to help their carrier.

"Swiftwind, I thought I told you and your brothers to stay hidden," Starscream said.

"Sorry Carrier but you need the help. We don't want little brother to get killed if you're hit," Swiftwind answered.

"Swiftwind, I suggest we combine. The Autobots are trying to get to father," the second seeker suggested.

"Right," said Swiftwind. "Air Rush, Takeoff, combine into Windrusher."

All three seekers combined into a taller seeker that was taller than Optimus. They say their carrier go to the edge of the platform to ensure that his mate was safe. Bumblebee jumped down with the Star Saber in his servos. Windrusher ran to the edge and watched as the scout was making his way to the two battling bots down below. A smirk spread on his face when the yellow Autobot was shot to death.

The whole battle had froze. They all watched as the young bot fell into the cybermatter below. Megatron smirked towards Optimus, who was still shocked at seeing his little mech shot to death. Anger boiled and Optimus attacked with no mercy. Megatron struck back and was just about to finish it when he was called. Windrusher broke apart as the pain in their sparks became overwhelming.

Megatron had turned around, only to be stabbed right through the spark by the revived scout. The warlord fell to this knees and held the blade, trying to hang onto life.

"Megatron, no!" Starscream shouted in pain.

The Decepticon leader's labored breaths were heard from where he knelt. He slowly slipped off the blade and towards Earth's surface. The triplets transformed and swept under their father, bringing him back up to their carrier. Starscream was in pure pain and shock as the vehicons lowered their Lord to the ground. He crawled his way over to his dying mate.

"S-s-s-starscream," Megatron grounded out.

"I'm here," Starscream whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I promised to b-be with you forever," the leader murmured softly. "I wish to see o-our next son born, but that is not to be."

"No you're not going to die. You'll see our little one. Just keep fighting." Starscream seemed so determined not to let his mate die.

A large servo gently cupped the seeker's cheek, caressing it. Starscream leaned into the touch as more and more tears formed and fell. Megatron wiped them away, only for more to replace them.

"Do not cry my Star," Megatron whispered.

"How can I not? I'm going to lose you," Starscream said.

Everyone had been moved by the scene between the two sparkmates. Bumblebee had realized what he did. It was a huge crime to harm a sparkmate, no matter who they were. It was made in the beginning of the war. And the punishment was death if the mated bot died. Optimus knew this as well and looked fearful to his scout.

"Father," Takeoff choked out.

"I love you all so much," Megatron barely whispered.

Tears splashed down to the ground from all three younglings. They were way younger than Bumblebee and didn't know that it would be hard not feeling their father there with them. Megatron's breaths stuttered to a stop as his spark finally quit.

later

Starscream held the tiny mechling to his chest. Shortly after the war stopped, the Decepticons were taken as prisoners. Starscream had gone into labor, and Knock Out had very little supplies, even after begging the Autobots, to work with. The mechling had barely survived the sparking. Starscream cried softly in joy as his new son came.

"Hello my little Skyjet," Starscream whispered in a rough voice.

The little mech was purple with silver streaks and red optics. The triplets smiled at their new little brother, vowing to not let anything harm him. Optimus came in later to make a deal that would set them free. Starscream quickly agreed, not wanting to raise his son as a prisoner.

weeks later

Megatron opened his optics with a soft groan. His helm and spark ached. The silver mech realized he was on his ship. He made his way out the door and through the halls to his quarters. The ex-warlord knew that it was night so he had to be quiet as not to wake his mate. The door swished open softly and he walked into the room. A crib sat in the corner near the berth. Megatron walked over and smiled when he saw his youngest son. Looking over to the berth he smiled wider when he saw his mate sleeping peacefully, hugging the spot where his mate usually slept.

Megatron crawled into the berth and pulled his mate close to him.

Starscream woke up to warm arms wrapped around his small body. He blinked away the sleep and sighed as he listened to the deep breaths and the soft spark beat. Looking up he nearly shouted in surprise. He was in his loving mate's arms again after so many lonely nights. Tears of joy made their way down the soft grey face and down to the grey chest.

"M-megatron," Starscream whispered.

Megatron felt soft lips touch his in a gently, loving kiss. He opened his optics and stared at the beautiful mech he fell in love with so long ago. Starscream cried out happily as he embraced the larger frame.

"I missed you so much," Starscream choked out.

"And I you my Star," said Megatron. "Our son looks wonderful."

"His name is Skyjet," said Starscream.

"Skyjet," Megatron repeated. "I love it."

The sparkling started to cry and Megatron got his son before returning to the berth. The sparkling looked up at the new mech and cooed softly.

"That's right my son, I'm your father," Megatron cooed back.

The rest of the family came in and rejoiced. Megatron spent hours catching up and being with his family. Neither one wanted to leave to tell the others of his return.


End file.
